


mon bonheur est infinie

by dessinerai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Astral stays, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Summer, idk I just wanted to write something fond, keyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessinerai/pseuds/dessinerai
Summary: my happiness is infinite.Astral and Yuma spend a day at the beach (oh and they're in love).just a little post-canon tender moment w these two set a couple years in the future
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	mon bonheur est infinie

**Author's Note:**

> I utterly adore keyshipping and sometimes you have to make the content you wish to see, thanks for giving this a read c: (also I definitely stole the title from a song in the French dub of Disney's Cinderella)

They were… together. Again. _“For real”_ , as Yuma had put it. Astral sat, _for real_ , in the hammock that Yuma always lounged in, letting his weight dip into it, his nerves capturing the feeling of braided ropes pressing against his skin. Yuma was chattering away as he packed a bag, smile ever present. Astral smiled softly to himself, he couldn’t help it after all. Yuma simply had that effect on people.

He was ripped from his thoughts as an old t-shirt was thrown at him from across the room.

“It’s going to be big on you, since it’s my dad’s. But it’ll be perfect for where we’re going.” 

Yuma grabbed Astral’s hand as soon as he was finished, twining their fingers together, before dragging him to the beach. The air was crisp and electric around them, a sure sign of summer. When they arrived, Yuma spread a towel out on the sand while Astral tried to help with the umbrella. He wasn’t sure what to do with it. He felt a gentle hand grab his arm. 

“It’s okay, let me take care of you!” Yuma chirped. His eyes were pushed closed by the size of his beaming smile. Astral felt the warm glow of a blush grace his body, hopefully not drawing too much attention. “Besides, you have no idea what I’m doing, do you?” he added as he took the offending umbrella away.

“No, I suppose I don’t.” Astral replied. He turned away from Yuma to look out at the ocean that sparkled before them. It reminded him a lot of his old home out in space somehow, and he felt the incredible desire to throw his body to the dancing waves. He felt a mixture of familiarity and fear.

Astral returned his attention to Yuma as he went about his task.

 _He’s gotten taller again_.

His face had lost some of its baby fat, and he looked a lot more like his father. Astral smiled again, heart swelling at the thought that he got to be a part of that growth. That happiness. The borrowed t-shirt gently brushed his skin as the salty breeze danced across his body.

When all was said and done, Yuma faced him and caught his gaze, smiling again, triumphant. Although it was softer this time. He walked over to where Astral stood and confidently pressed a kiss to his lips. That was when Astral noticed they were nose to nose.

“We’re the same height now.” Astral whispered to him. Yuma’s eyes showed a flash of mischief.

“We are.” And just like that, Yuma was pulling him toward the water, eager to see how he’d react.

When they reached the edge, Astral squeezed Yuma’s hand tighter, unsure. His nails dug slightly into the other’s much darker skin.

“Come on, we don’t have to go far, just toes.” He encouraged, returning the comforting squeeze. He lifted his own foot and slid it into the water, just like that. Astral followed suit. His foot stood out against the clear water and earthy sand, a stark light blue beneath the shimmering surface.

Once upon a time, that would have scared him, made him think _I am not supposed to be here._ But now, under the glow of the sun and with the distant sighs of the ocean, Astral felt alive, free.

“Ah! I nearly forgot. Here, I have to grab something from my bag, just stay here.” Yuma smiled reassuringly, letting their tangled hands gently fall away from each other. Astral guided himself further into the water as Yuma ran off, curious. He was in at the shin now, not even noticing how cold it was. The hem of the shirt was kissing the water as he wandered thigh deep.

The waves were easy today, allowing him to stand calmly and sway as he made his observations.

He looked over his shoulder at Yuma, who was rifling through the prepared bag. There was a feeling of lightness overtaking Astral in that moment, and he closed his eyes to truly feel it.

Yuma stood up, beholding the sight of Astral standing there in the water. He watched the breeze rustle his hair, the water cradling him like something precious. The tilt of his head, the elegance of his neck, his earrings swaying weightlessly. It was a gorgeous sight. He was unable to suppress the throb that panged through his heart, his very soul. Astral was absolutely meant to be there, be with him.

When Astral opened his eyes, he saw Yuma staring at him from the land. The gleam in his eye was different than he was used to. There was a glow instead of a fire, a peace instead of boundless energy. It was longing, easygoing. He felt beckoned by the gaze, and not wanting to be alone he made his way back to the shore, the water clinging to his body as if begging him to stay.

Yuma met him at the water line, something hidden behind his back. There was warmth resting in his expression.

“Can I surprise you?” there was a twinkle of mischief nestled in his tone.

“You always do.” Astral reciprocated, hoping to match whatever it was Yuma was giving off. “But go ahead.”

“Okay, here we go!” and before he knew what was happening, Yuma had placed something over Astral’s head. It was a huge sunhat; whose brim was nearly as wide as his shoulders. He grabbed at the back of it, curious.

“What?” was all he could say.

“It’s my mom’s.” Yuma stuck his tongue out. “She said you’d need it to block out the sun, since she isn’t sure how sensitive your skin is. And that you’d look adorable.” He wrapped a warm arm around Astral’s slim waist, “I guess she was right about that.”

Yuma had always been carefree with his feelings, never one to shy away from disclosing what he was thinking or feeling, no matter who was on the receiving end. Astral was dumbstruck every single time.

In his effort to hide his shock, Astral brought his hands to the other’s cheeks.

“Sometimes I wonder if you say too much.” He squeezed, Yuma’s lips puffing out like a fish. He threw his head back in laughter at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> my goal here was to capture the spring/summer vibes bc it’s really muggy where I live rn :(
> 
> thanks again for reading ! hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
